Who is the music in me?
by Megzzz
Summary: Breaking Free" wasn't a big deal after high school but when Troy Bolton starts coaching at a new school he may find a tune he just can't get out of his head because when you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton packed yet another East High year book. As he flipped thru the pages he

remembered all his good times as being the East High golden boy. The twenty eight year old looked down at his old basketball team picture. These were his best friends and team mates for so long. He was sad he ever lost touch with them ,but after high school things changed.. All those things he tried to take with him in to life, his girlfriend, friends, and team mates,just went away. In college "Breaking Free" wasn't such a big deal. Life was different out there ,but he was still Troy Bolton. College treated him well in till a injury seemed to rip apart his dreams. Troy although didn't lose his love of basketball. He became a coach. His years of leading the Wildcats proved to help him in his new role. Troy grew to love coaching even more than he ever loved the game.

As Troy tossed his year books in a box he heard the moving truck pull up. A move wasn't something he planned on doing. He was happy with his job and one bedroom apartment. It was just enough room for him and his dog Cash. The poor mutt would always hang in the parking lot where Troy coached. Everyday the pup would follow him to his truck hoping to get a ride to a new home. One day Troy opened his car door and the dog jumped in. He couldn't imagine anything closer to a country song then a mutt riding in an old red pickup truck. So he named him after the old country singer his dad played around the house when he was a child.

Troy lifted the last box in the large moving truck. His older sister Jenny loss her husband a short six months ago to a car wreck. The family was coping well but Jenny needed to go back to workand needed help with her three children, Rose fifteen , Lucy ten ,and Emma five. That's where Uncle Troy steps in. Troy offered to come stay and help out. He got a job where the kids go to school coaching. It was a long ten hours drive to his sisters home. As he arrived Lucy his ten year old niece ran in to the driveway waving her little arms in excitement. Troy jumped out closely followed by Cash. Lucy ran and hugged her uncle. "Hey trouble I missed you" Troy said to his loving niece. "I missed you more uncle Troy!!" little Lucy replied. He spun her around and around. By the time both their heads stopped spinning the rest of the family was on the lawn. After the hugs were exchanged. Jenny showed troy to his room. Tears filled in her eyes as she gave her brother another hug. "Thank you I really needed you here" Troy replied "That is what little brothers are for."

By the time Troy made his way back downstairs the house seemed to be turned upside down. Kids were running and yelling "Mom where are my shoes?'" "Mom did you wash my favorite shirt?" "Mom how long in till we have to leave.". At this point Troy broke in "Leave? Where are you going?" "Oh" Jenny replied. "I must have forgot to tell you. I am so sorry. I just got so caught up. Rose has a play at school." "It is not a play mother. It is a musical!" The fifteen year old strongly stated. " A musical fun and why wasn't I invited?" Troy said teasing his sister hoping to make up for her lack of excitement about the evening. " You are" quickly added Rose. "Please come uncle Troy you must..." She gave her uncle a begging look right before he stated " I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rose bounced back. "Oh thank you!! I don't have the lead because of my wacky... drama teacher." " Boy do I know about wacky drama teachers. I mean wacky." Troy replied. They both laughed and smiled. Rose beamed "But it's ok it will still be an ok... show." "Well we better getting going then hun princess?" Troy smiled. "Yeah thanks uncle Troy.".

As they arrived Rose went to prepare and Jenny tried to point out basic landmarks of the school where Troy would soon coach. Most of these Troy could read from the signs , but Troy kept his mouth shut and just listened. He knew never to get in a woman's way. After awhile Jenny lead Troy and her two remaining kids Lucy and Emma to the hall where the musical was to be preformed. As they made their way to there seats Troy asked his sister " So where is this oh so wacky drama teacher I have heard about?" Jenny giggled " Wacky is harsh but she is very dramatic, but brother dear I would watch all the male teachers have their eyes on her." They both laughed. "And why is that my much older sister?" teased Troy. "Hey!" Jenny playfully hit him on the arm. As the siblings were enjoying each others company they didn't notice the thin blonde making her way thru the crowd. The carpeted aisle softened the sound of her clicking heels. Her mind was on her production tonight. She had worked so hard and wanted it to go well. As only one thing raced in her mind she ran right into a man with his back to her. "I am so sorry" the gorgeous blonde replied. As Troy turned around his jaw dropped. "Sharpay?" Her eyes widened "Bolton?"


	2. Chapter 2

Both of their faces stayed in shock for a brief moment. Both searching their minds for something to say. Jenny's gaze raced from Troy to Sharpay over and over waiting for someone to speak.. Well Miss. Evans anyway. Jenny had never heard anyone call the teacher Sharpay before. Matter of fact she had never heard anyone called Sharpay before. Jenny gained the nerve to speak "You two know each other?". It seemed to be a simple question ,but it somehow didn't receive a simple answer. "Umm... A long time ago." Troy answered. Sharpay rolled her eyes and in response said "Not that long ago. I am not that old.". Troy could hardly hear her words. His thoughts were on how Sharpay's beauty had only increased thru the years. She looked so mature. She was a woman now. Her outfit was something Troy never would have imagined her wearing in high school. Black heels ,a simple white top, and a black pencil skit, fit her body well. When her words finally hit Troy her tried to defend his comment by saying "I know your not that old" a smile come across his mouth but soon faded when he saw her displeasing expression. " Well I mean were the same age .Remember?" Troy didn't wait for her reaction " I mean I'm not old so you can't be old". Jenny had never seen her brother in such a way. So uncool ,so nervous ,so at a loss for words. This Sharpay had some power over her brother. Some power that she was sure to tease him about later. Sharpay's face turned in to a small grin. Jenny could recognize her expression perfectly. Just as she knew Sharpay had a power over Troy. Sharpay was also was aware of her sudden advantage. Jenny could no longer hold her question in " And how do you know each other?". " We went to high school together." Troy stated. Sharpay's smug expression fell at the mention of her days at East High. She was suddenly reminded that she was the one always chasing after the basketball superstar. She was the one who did all those horrible things to try to win her high school crush. Her face went pale. It was almost as if Troy could read her mind and he gave her a smile just trying to bring color back into her face and he did bright shades of red and pink. . Now it was Troy's turn to wear the smug expression. "So what are you doing here?" Troy's questioned. Just as Sharpay's mouth started to move to answer the lights dimmed alerting every one the show was about to start. "I am sorry I must go" Sharpay stated as she turned away and fled into the darkness. Troy tried to see where she was headed ,but she took off before he could even see the direction she went. Jenny pulled on Troy's arm " Come on lets sit down before it starts.".

When they were seated the music started to play. Sounds of Oklahoma filled the room. Although the boy was singing about the "bright golden hay on the meadow" the only thing bright and golden that Troy was thinking about was Sharpay Evans's long soft curls. Troy's mind jolted what if she wasn't an Evans anymore? He had forgot to look at her ring finger. His mind jolted once again asking himself why did he even care so much. After much debate he leaned over and asked his sister " How do you know Sharpay?". Jenny let out a soft laugh " I was waiting for you to ask me that". "Well then why didn't you just tell me?" Troy replied ." Because I wanted to see how long it would take you to build up the nerve to ask about your new crush." Jenny laughed." She is not my new crush!" Troy said causing a few people to turn around to see where the comment came from." Shhh..." Jenny exclaimed. After a moment of silence she leaned back over to her younger brother " Miss .Evans is the drama teacher here at South Grove high school." Troy's face broke into a huge smile. This is going to be fun he thought.

Sharpay watched her production just as she had watched it being rehearsed the last two and a half months. Every line was said perfectly. Every note was sung in tune and on beat. Sharpay would normally be in her glory ,but her mind was to busy thinking about one extremely attractive man sitting somewhere behind her. Her mind wondered over and over " Why is he here?". Before she knew it the musical was over and she was being called on stage to receive her well deserved thanks and a dozen red roses. Sharpay smiled joining her cast as they gave one last bow. She escaped stage right and made her way backstage and into the hall. Once in the long walkway she took off to her classroom with the sound of clicking heels echoing with each stride. Arriving at a door marked #102 Miss. Evans she ducked in and grabbed her handbag. Sharpay then glided her way back thru the hall. Going over her simple plan to get to the other side of the school and then to the parking lot. " Get thru the hall. Pass the people and avoid Bolton." She repeated to herself over and over. As she approached the sea of people she ducked her head in her purse acting like she was searching for her not so lost keys. Just as she almost made it thru someone called her name "Miss Evans your not sneaking out on us when were not done praising you yet are you?". Sharpay turned to see Mr. Miller the school's principal staring at her "Oh thank you Mr. Miller. You are to kind , but I think I am going to head home.". " A young thing like yourself should go out and enjoy your achievement." Mr. Miller stated. "Thanks so much but I think I am just going to head home." Just as Sharpay finished her comment she caught Troy's eyes. " As you wish. See you Monday Miss. Evans." Mr. Miller gave her a smile and turned away. Troy's eyes caught hers once again. Sharpay quickly turned her face down to pretend she never saw him. She moved to the left to make her escape, and just as she did someone grabbed her wrist. Turning around Troy's face was very close to her own. " I was just going to my car" she responded. A smile crept over Troy's face " A young thing like yourself shouldn't be all alone at night. I'll walk you there.".

The walk started with silence. Troy slowed down his stride to match Sharpay's. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of something to say. Around Troy she never knew what to say. Just as her mind had half of a sentence formed Troy spoke up " I guess were going to be coworkers now.". "What!?" Sharpay stopped walking and turned to faced him. "Yeah I start Monday." Troy stammered ."What do you teach?" Her words came out sweet and kind but he could tell she was hiding the surprise in her voice. He knew Sharpay was an amazing actress but he could see right thru her deep brown eyes. " I coach basketball." his smile could light up a room and one Sharpay Evans's face. "Oh but what brings you here?". Troy explained why he was where he was all the rest of the way to her car, and before they knew it they had stood beside her black Lexis for awhile just chatting. "Wow I better let you go." Troy said after remembering his sister and nieces were waiting on him. "Yeah... Well I will see you on Monday." Sharpay said. "Yes you will. Good night Sharpay. Please drive safe." Troy pleaded. " Ok you too Troy." Sharpay added. Troy took a few steps towards the school when he turned around. " Wait you drive a black car. Wow Sharpay I never thought I would see drive anything that wasn't pink." he loved to mock her. "Well you know black is this year's pink." she added a wink at the end for affect and they both laughed. "Wicked" Troy said. "What?" Sharpay asked. Troy answered " Wicked. You just quoted the musical Wicked." Her eyes widened " How did you know that?". Troy laughed " I took Rose to see it.". Sharpay smiled widely " Good night Bolton.". Troy put on a grin that matched hers "Night Evans.".


End file.
